Semester Breaks
by slam a revolving door
Summary: Dani is at university. There is one person in the world whom is loathes with a passion. When she is continuously thrust into his presence, will hate turn to love in the age old cliche? Modern P&P of course you know it will.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Now, do you honestly think Jane Austen had Internet? Do you honestly think she's still ALIVE? Do you honestly think that we are Jane Austen? Do you honestly think that someone other than Jane Austen wrote Pride and Prejudice? If your answer to any of the above questions is 'yes', then it is my sad, but bounden duty to declare you delusional.

A/N: Hey guys, this is slam a revolving door here. The story below was not written solely by me, although the disclaimer above was. (recognise my craziness, anyone?) I just thought that perhaps it would be interesting to assign a single person some characters and see how the characters interact with each other. In role, of course. The following story must be accredited to:

drugged-on-chocolate

BuffyShakespeareAusten

croutonsinprimoridalsoup

slam a revolving door

Just so we can get tips individually on how to improve, if you have any comments regarding specific characters etc. can you please make a reference to them? But general comments are fine too. PLEASE review! This is our first fanfiction together. Your reaction to this one will decide whether we do more.

Email address don't seem to show up on here. So I'll modify them until they do. I'll FORCE them to. :D

Rupert, a.k.a. Wickham's name is subject to change. Soon. :D

Btw, any similarities to TECHNO is purely coincidental. Well, not so, considering they're based on the same story. And I like mixed genres.

Hope you like this!

slam a revolving door

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

From: "Danielle" (saneinamadhousehotmail,com)

To: "Grace" (embracelifehotmail,com)

Re: Hey!

How are you? How's life with her majesty? 

Gemma emailed me the other day asking to borrow a skirt and told me about the new neighbours. Mum taken the 'welcome wagon' over yet? Poor you!

Anyway, not much has changed here…my tutor – Andy – still as stuck up as ever. Oh and there's a new guy in my class. Rupert Wickham…he's really witty, intelligent…and pretty much perfect. sigh He's nice, but you wouldn't like him 

Anyway, I have to go. Tell mum that I'll be over for dinner on Sunday.

I'll see you then

Dani

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: "Grace" (embracelifehotmail,com)

To:"Danielle" (saneinamadhousehotmail,com)

Re: Hey!

Hello Dani,

I'm fine. Mother is fine. I know you're only joking, but it is rude to refer to Mother in such flippant tones. But I know you're only joking, so that's all right. Just don't refer to her like that in public.

Yes, I have met the new neighbours. They are extremely friendly. The new owner of the apartment is Charlie. He moved in with his sister and his friend. His sister and friend are not here yet. I think Charlie's friend was still at his university campus. Arabella (Charlie's sister) is at a friend's house until Monday. You won't get to meet her, unfortunately.

I'm sure there's something nice you can say about Andy. (Speaking of which, Charlie's friend is also called Andy. Coincidence, hey?) Didn't you say he was 'cute' when you first met him?

Rupert Wickham? He's probably a great guy. He sounds great, anyway. You like him, don't you? I can tell. It's a 'sister thing'.

I'm looking forward to seeing you again. I'm sure Mother will be delighted to see you. So will everyone else. Oh, and Charles will be coming to dinner, so you'll get to meet him.

Take care and God bless

Grace

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: "Danielle Bennett" (saneinamadhousehotmail,com)

From: "Andrew Darcy" (notimeformistakeshotmail,com)

Re: Missed Tutorial

Danielle,

This e-mail is regarding the tutorial you missed on Tuesday. I heard from Rupert you were sick, but you should have sent me an e-mail informing me. It's university protocol. The next tutorial is on Thursday, which gives you plenty of time to get better.

Rupert told me he would visit you with the work we did. However, I don't trust him, as he's so unreliable so here is the work we covered: Unit 10.2 – Task sheets 3, 4 and 5.

For your sakes, get better.

Andrew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: "Andrew Darcy" (notimeformistakeshotmail,com)

From: "Danielle Bennett" (saneinamadhousehotmail,com)

Re: Missed Tutorial

Andrew

Thank you very much for your concern regarding my health. Very touching. What I don't get is why you don't trust Rupert, he brought me the work about 10 minutes after the tute finished and even helped me grasp most of it.

Maybe you shouldn't judge him because he's 'poor', or maybe us paupers should stick together.

See you on Friday. Bright and early

Dani

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MSN conversation between:

Charlie: "sunshine lollypops and rainbows"(cruisinginthesunshinehotmail,com)

Grace: "everyone has their good points" (embracelifehotmail,com)

**everyonehas their good points** says: 

Hi!

**everyone has their good points says:**

I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?

**sunshine lollypops and rainbows says:**

Oh, i'm charlie. :D i'm hoping this is...grace?

**everyone has their good points says:**

Oh, hey Charlie!

**everyone has their good points says**:

Yes, this is Grace.

**everyone has their good points says:**

:D

**sunshine lollypops and rainbows says:**

this is funny isn't it...talking to you, when i live next to you! wait...can you see me waving?

**everyone has their good points says:**

Are you the little hand poking out from that window way up in the sky?

**sunshine lollypops and rainbows says:**

yes that's me. you have EXCELLENT eyesight

**everyone has their good points says:**

Thanks!

**sunshine lollypops and rainbows says:**

so, i have to say it's quite cold here...i mean...yes...the weather was quite cold in Melbourne. But it's an excellent place...

**sunshine lollypops and rainbows says:**

oh dear... i'm talking about the weather...

**everyone has their good points says:**

That's ok. Sometimes it is necessary to talk about the weather

**sunshine lollypops and rainbows says:**

i guess it is

**everyone has their good points says:**

Did you use to live in Melbourne?

**sunshine lollypops and rainbows says:**

yes, that's right. excellent place.

**everyone has their good points says:**

I have an aunt who lives there!

**sunshine lollypops and rainbows says:**

REALLY? what's her name. i might know her...my sisters like to socialise a fair bit.

**everyone has their good points says:**

Mrs. Gardiner?

**everyone has their good points says:**

well, Mr and Mrs. Gardiner.

**everyone has their good points says:**

She's married to a teacher.

**sunshine lollypops and rainbows says:**

hm..no i don't think so.

**everyone has their good points says:**

Oh, well, Melbourne can be a big place

**sunshine lollypops and rainbows says:**

speaking of teachers...my best friend is actually in melbourne teaching

**everyone has their good points says:**

Really? My sister's in Melbourne at the moment. Studying

**sunshine lollypops and rainbows says:**

well! what a coincidence, perhaps she does know my friend!

**everyone has their good points says:**

Where does your friend teach?

**sunshine lollypops and rainbows says:**

at the university of melbourne - bright guy, on a scholarship too

**everyone has their good points says:**

REALLY!

**everyone has their good points says:**

You're KIDDING!

**everyone has their good points says:**

What does he teach?

**sunshine lollypops and rainbows says:**

um...i can't quite remember...something in humanities. i shall check for you. terribly sorry!

**everyone has their good points says:**

Ok, that's fine.

**everyone has their good points says:**

Look, I'm really really sorry

**everyone has their good points says:**

But Gemma wants to use the computer

**everyone has their good points says:**

I have to go

**sunshine lollypops and rainbows says:**

Oh...what a shame...

**everyone has their good points says:**

I AM sorry

**everyone has their good points says:**

See you on Sunday?

**sunshine lollypops and rainbows says:**

of course, i'll be there sunday, bright and early

**everyone has their good points says:**

That's great!

**everyone has their good points says:**

See you then!

**sunshine lollypops and rainbows says:**

yes, wonderful

**sunshine lollypops and rainbows says**:

bye, great talking to you!

**everyone has their good points says:**

Same here!

**everyone has their good points **appears to be offline.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: "Charlie Bingley" (cruisinginthesunshinehotmail,com)

To: "Andrew Darcy" (notimeformistakeshotmail,com)

Re: None

Andy, my man!

It's excellent up here in Brisbane. The weather is warm for a change, and I can actually see the sun. This is wonderful! J How's the tutoring going? Why do you do it anyway, it's not like you need the pay! Let me guess…for the challenge?

It's hard without all the old roots in Melbourne – you'd better come pay me a visit soon. Oh, I've…well, I think…you see…there's a neighbour…and…she's…well, never mind, you're a busy man, Andy.

Reply soon!

Charlie J

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: "Charlie Bingley" (cruisinginthesunshinehotmail,com)

From: "Andrew Darcy" (notimeformistakeshotmail,com)

Re: None

glad to hear a sane voice for once. You know me too well, don't you…yes, tutorial was for the challenge. However, I'm wishing I had listened to the sane half of my mind. Most of the people here are of lesser intelligence and I've run into an old acquaintance whom I have no good words for.

Spit it out Charlie, you like your neighbour. Tell me more – I'm interested to see who's captured your heart. Speaking of the fairer sex, there's a girl in my tutorial, I find her highly confronting. She irritates me, but there's something else. I must work her out before it drives me completely insane.

Andrew

P.S.: I prefer Andrew – Andy reminds me of that strange dog you used to own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Danielle,

I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to talk to you much before your flight – your mother tells me that I might have a 'dreadful and negative outlook and life', so she's done well in denying me access to my own daughter! Hopefully this letter HAS made it through your mother's hawk eyes…she'll probably roast me if she finds that I wrote a letter to you without her approval.

I'm happy that you've decided to go to University in Melbourne. Some of the finest courses there. And, as our…what shall I say…most sensible daughter, I don't feel the education will be wasted. Soon, there will be me AND you – that makes two sensible people in this madhouse. Besides Grace, of course.

Study hard. I didn't pay to have you sent down to Melbourne so you could party. But that's the thing I expect Lydia to do. Needless to say, she WON'T be going to Melbourne.

From,

Your Loving Father

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Dad

I thought it might be safer to write a letter back, knowing that Mum's watching the e-mail's for any sign of Charlie.

It's hard work here, but I'm alive…just.  Anyway, everything here seems fine, and no doubt I'll be brought up to speed on Brisbane life the minute I step off the plane on Sunday.

Oh, that reminds me I'm getting in at 4pm. I was wondering what we're having for dinner, so I know if I should eat anything before then.

Look I have to go to class again…I'll talk to you more on Sunday

Love you

Dani


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own JA works. Thus the name Jane Austen works.

A/N:

jencogmatic: thank you for being our only reviewer. Sorry it took so long to update. :)

drugged-on-chocolate: what are you DOING, reviewing this? You helped write this for heavens sake. And it wouldn't matter so much if you actually reviewed. Boredom taking over? I ask you! Gr... :D

----------

Chapter 2

----------

To: "Andrew Darcy" (notimeformistakeshotmail,com)

From: "Sophy Darcy" (haunted-bythe-pasthotmail,com)

Re: How are you?

Dear Andrew,

How are you? How are your tutorials going?

I'm fine. Mrs Annerley is a very nice person, and a very dedicated governess. I like her very much.

Yes, Arabella leaves on Monday, which means you'll probably be back in Melbourne before she arrives. Which, I suppose, is a good thing?

Nevertheless, both Arabella and Louisa have been very kind to me. I think they have had a good time here. They have been invited to so many parties. Arabella wanted me to go too, but you know I can't stand the crowds and the noise. It's just so overwhelming. Besides, I don't want to leave the grounds.

I miss you. When are you coming home?

Love

Sophy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MSN Conversation between **Still Alive** (saneinamadhousehotmail,com) and **Everybody has their good points **(embracelifehotmail,com)

**Still alive** says:

Hey

**Everybody has their good points** says:

Hello

**Still alive** says:

So, how well do you know Charlie?

**Everybody has their good points** says:

Well…

**Still alive** says:

I KNEW it. You like him!

**Everybody has their good points** says:

Dani! I've only known him for a day….or 2….fine, maybe 3

**Still alive** says:

I hate to say it, no I love it, but I told you so.

**Everybody has their good points** says:

sigh

**Everybody has their good points** says:

Besides, what about Rupert?

**Still alive** says:

What about him?

**Everybody has their good points** says:

I'm your sister, I know these things.

**Still alive** says:

FINE okay! I like him

**Everybody has their good points** says:

I'm sure he's very nice

**Still alive** says:

He is! I wouldn't like someone that's a snob would I.

**Everybody has their good points** says:

You mean like poor Andrew? He's probably just shy.

**Still alive** says:

Either that, or a snob

**Everybody has their good points** says:

Dani….

**Still alive** says:

Gracie….

**Everybody has their good points** says:

I'm sure he's a very nice person underneath. Everyone has their good points, you should remember that.

**Still alive** says:

Why should I? when you insist on reminding me?

**Everybody has their good points** says:

So tell me about Rupert

**Still alive** says:

He's cute & smart & funny and still talks to me though Im not…..rich (he knows that im here on a scholarship) 

**Everybody has their good points** says:

Mother and Father do the best they can. Charlie's friend is on a scholarship somewhere in Melbourne.

**Still alive** says:

Name? where? He might be nice…Mum would love that.

**Everybody has their good points** says:

I don't remember his name, Anthony? Andrew? Albert? I don't know. He does something, humanities or some art. He has to be nice. He's Charlie's best friend. Please don't speak of Mother like that; it isn't nice.

**Still Alive.** says:

As long as it isn't Andrew. I knew one once….painful.

**Everybody has their good points** says:

Your tutor? Look, I have to go. Mum wants the computer. Bye! See ya!

**Everybody has their good points appears to be offline. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MSN conversation between **SO SPIFFY** (so-spiffyhotmail,com and** Still Alive(**saneinamadhousehotmail,com)

**SO SPIFFY** says:

Hello Darling!

**Still alive** says:

Hi Mum

**SO SPIFFY** says

I am SO excited. You are coming on Sunday!

**Still alive** says:

Yes. Sunday

**SO SPIFFY** says

Oh, Dani dear, you were just talking to Grace.

**SO SPIFFY**says

Has she told you about the uni students who moved in down the road?

**Still alive** says:

Yes, she's told me about them

**SO SPIFFY**says:

They're so SPIFFY!

**Still alive** says:

Spiffy?

**SO SPIFFY**says:

Oh, he's such a charming young man!

**Still Alive** says:

Yes well Mum…..I'll see him on Sunday.

**SO SPIFFY** says:

Oh and his sister is SO polite

**Still alive** says:

That's great mum

**SO SPIFFY** says:

Dani, dear, I believe that you're not at all interested.

**SO SPIFFY** says:

I'm sure you'll love the boy, Grace seems particularly attached to him.

**Still alive** says:

That's great Mum

**SO SPIFFY** says:

I wonder if they have a future. They'd make a lovely couple.

**Still alive** says:

MUM! You promised to leave our love lives (or lack there of) alone.

**SO SPIFFY** says:

Don't talk back.

**SO SPIFFY** says: What do you mean 'lack there of'? haven't you met anyone yet? I didn't sent you to an expensive college for nothing you know.

**Still alive** says:

Mum, I'm on a scholarship. You didn't pay a cent!

**Still alive** says:

There are lots of nice boys here, just not for me

**SO SPIFFY** says:

I do wish you would hurry up and settle down. Why do you insist on getting a further education? It never got anyone anywhere.

**Still alive** says:

Except for…

**SO SPIFFY** says:

I'm an old woman you know. I would like to see my grandchildren.

**Still alive** says:

Mum, you're 45. NOT OLD!

**SO SPIFFY** says:

Oh but, dear I am suffering from terrible health.

**Still alive**:

Oh Mum, Aunt Philips is NOT a doctor. Look, I have to go to class. I'll see you all, and the new neighbours on Sunday. Bye.

**Still alive appears to be offline**.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MSN Conversation between **Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer** (QuentinColinsbigpond,com)and** older boys make the world go round (**hotchickhotmail,com

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

Good afternoon

**older boys make the world go round **says:

hi...who r u?

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

I am blessed with the name of Quentin. Do I have the happy pleasure of speaking to Miss Gemma Bennet?

**older boys make the world go round **says:

yeah...i guess

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

You have probably heard of me.

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

I am Mr. Quentin Collins

**older boys make the world go round **says:

nope...nothing

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

Nothing? No mentions?

**older boys make the world go round **says:

nada, nit, ziltch

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

Preposterous!

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

I am your second cousin three times removed

**older boys make the world go round **says:

what r u? a dictionary?

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

No, I am an auditor

**older boys make the world go round **says:

and im supposed to have heard of u?

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

Well, we are family, after all.

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

Blood is thicker than water, is it not?

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

And speaking of water

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

I work at a water park

**older boys make the world go round **says:

nice

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

I am the auditor for Mrs. Catherine De Bourgh

**older boys make the world go round **says:

never heard of her

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

I Beg your Pardon

**older boys make the world go round **says:

i've never heard of her

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

you have not heard of the most influential lady in Australis?

**older boys make the world go round **says:

australiA

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

The most benign, gracious benefactor?

**older boys make the world go round **says:

and no i haven't

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

What is the world coming to?

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

Pray tell, how old are you?

**older boys make the world go round **says:

15

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

In that case, your age excuses your ignorance

**older boys make the world go round **says:

excuse me?

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

For future reference, child, she is the most ennobled, gracious lady that ever walked the planet.

**older boys make the world go round **says:

i know lots of stuff

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

Were it not for her, I would not be talking to you

**older boys make the world go round **says:

i know that u NEVER mix a purple dress with a green hat, and never wear a white shirt in winter

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

I am not accustomed to speaking on the Internet in such an ungainly fashion

**older boys make the world go round **says:

then why are u talking 2 me?

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

Such frivolity!

**older boys make the world go round **says:

what's that mean?

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

I merely wished to find out what the Bennet family are like.

**older boys make the world go round **says:

why? we're BORING

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

You will be graced with my visitation soon,

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

Speak not of this to your father.

**older boys make the world go round **says:

dad spends all his time in the study and mum wont shut up

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

I must write a letter to him

**older boys make the world go round **says:

why would i speak of anything with my 'father'

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

He will be happy indeed

**older boys make the world go round **says:

with what?

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

I will visit

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

Til, then, adieu, fair child.

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longer **says:

Adieu

**older boys make the world go round **says:

freak

**Take pity on the less fortunate, for they will not last much longe**r appears to be offline.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. **

**Chapter 3**

To: dbennetuq,edu.

From: QuentinCollinsbigpond,com

Re: Visitation

Dear all –

I don't particularly like this way of communicating – that is, via electronic mail – but I was assured that this would be the fastest way of reaching you all. Also, I am not exactly sure that you check your mail, as most others are inclined to think. I also do not like group emails, but nonetheless, Mrs. De Bourgh says that all the girls should be informed at the same time.

I am Quentin Collins, auditor in the De Bourgh fashion house. It may seem strange, perhaps, to receive an email from me after so long, and perchance some of you _younger _ones have not heard of me. I was once your father's best friend at university. We had a petty disagreement and have not spoken since. Now the time has come for forgiveness. Dennis, I forgive you, and to seal this vow of… forgiveness, I shall visit your family this weekend. I am not sure how long I will tarry, but no doubt you will be ecstatic to see your old friend again.

Til then, farewell.

Quentin Collins

Auditor at the De Bourgh fashion house

--------------------------

From: saneinamadhousehotmail,com

To: embracelifehotmail,com

Re: Random guy

Hey Gracie,

Did you get that email from whats-his-name? Do you have _any_ idea who he is? He's going to get a shock when Dad doesn't forgive him…or do you think Dad will forgive him? I'm not sure. But do you remember him? I remember some old guy with a beard and a funny accent, but that might have just been Grandad. Any ideas?

Dani

----------------------------

From: embracelifehotmail,com

To: saneinamadhousehotmail,com

Re: Dani…

Well, we've met him. He seems… nice. ) He's very good at making conversation, anyway. And that's a good thing, right? It's good. He's very enthusiastic about his job. I like him. In a purely platonic sense, of course. Why are you emailing me when I'm in the next room?

Grace

-----------------------------

**Dani! You're on!** says:

Dani, dear. Look, I'm ON!

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

You're in the other room mum. what are you doing?

**Dani! You're on!** says:

I'm communicating with the youth of today

**Dani! You're on!** says:

how do I make that little smile thing?

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

you mean:)?

**Dani! You're on!** says:

That is it!

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

Mum! Why are you talking to me when you could just come into my room?

**Dani! You're on**! says:

I told you!

**Dani! You're on!** says:

hang on

**Dani! You're on!** says:

i told u!

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

okay. what are you doing? why are you using 'u' instead of 'you'? Your not going through your second midlife crisis are you?

**Dani! You're on!** says:

Dani, how dare you! I have never had a mid life crisis. Sometimes I wonder why you turned out as you did...

**Dani! You're on!** says:

Why can't you be more like your sisters? Hm?

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

because I am an individual and all that it implies

**Dani! You're on!** says:

yes dear

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

now what did you want to talk about?

**Dani! You're on!** says:

Now, what did you think of Quentin?

**Dani! You're on!** says:

Isn't he lovely?

**Dani! You're on!** says:

Isn't he a "hottie" wink wink nudge nudge

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

Sure. But...ummm...not really my type.

**Dani! You're on!** says:

He seemed very "into" you last night. Well, that is what Gemma says

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

Right

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

remind me to kill Gemma

**Dani! You're on!** says:

DANIELLE!

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

sorry

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

anyway. he's not my type mum. he's a bit of a...well...he's a little bit...freaky?

**Dani! You're on!** says:

I think you and him would be very nice together

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

MUM

**Dani! You're on!** says:

He has a nice tidy fortune packed away

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

PLEASE stop setting me up with someone OLD ENOUGH TO BE MY DAD

**Dani! You're on**! says:

And is under the care of a very influential lady

**Dani! You're on!** says:

Yes...I can just imagine

**Dani! You're on!** says:

Oh, and Gemma wants you to take her to the fashion house he works at

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

OLD ENOUGH TO BE MY DAD! WENT TO UNI WITH MY DAD! just keep that going through your head

**Dani! You're on! **says:

yes dear

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

MUM. why doesn't Gemma just come upstairs and tell me herself that she wants to go to the fashion house?

**Dani! You're on!** says:

Isn't she upstairs?

**Dani! You're on!** says:

She's not with me

**Dani! You're on!** says:

We've just been talking to each other

**Dani! You're on!** says:

Where is Gemma?

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

I haven't seen her

**Dani! You're on!** says:

Give me a bit of time dear

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

fine

**Dani! You're on!** says:

I just yelled for her and she didn't come!

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

I heard that

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

almost broke my ears

**Dani! You're on!** says:

you are missing the point, where is Gemma?

**Dani! You're on!** says:

I am just going to go talk to your father

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

alright

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

but he's upstairs

**Dani! You're on!** says:

Well, you go ask him

**Dani! You're on!** says:

I'll wait

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

fine

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

Dad has no idea

**Dani! You're on!** says:

My Gemma. Where is she!

**Dani! You're on!** says:

I am going to go look for her. I will meet you in the car in 5 minutes.

**Home sweet home, notice the sarcasm** says:

MUM!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: embracelifehotmail,com  
To: saneinamadhousehotmail,com

Re: Dani, I'm concerned…

Hey, Dani,

I know you hate it when I do this, but I'm seriously worried about Gemma. I was at the university the other day – you know, the day when she came home late and Mother and you were stressing out over her? Yes, well, I had seen her at the college canteen with a couple of her friends and Kitty – did you realise she was missing? When I went over to speak with her she told me that she was meeting some friends. I did not doubt her sincerity, so I left, but when you obviously did not know of her whereabouts… so… I'm concerned. I know I shouldn't dump this all on you… but I have a lot of tutes this week and you're on holidays… so I was wondering if you could keep an eye on her? I'm at the university campus at the moment.

Tell Mother I won't be home for dinner. I already called her – but just in case she forgot…

Anyway, cheers!

Grace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: saneinamadhousehotmail,com  
To: embracelifehotmail,com

Re: Dani, I'm concerned…

Hey Gracey,

I suppose she didn't tell me coz somehow she got it into her head that I'd tell Mum. I wouldn't, then again…if it made her stop yelling…

Anyway, sure, I'll look out for her. It's not like I have to do anything…don't worry, that was just me being sarcastic.

Why are you at Uni so often at the moment? Met someone?  kidding, I know you're waiting for the neighbour. He he he

ANYWAY! I get off track easily in the holidays don't I.

Hmm, that Collins guy REALLY freaks me out! I'm serious, you know how you said he was "very good at making conversation"? well you didn't really mention that he doesn't exactly Stop 'making conversation'…

Argh, I have to go. Mum wants me to talk to him..again

Cya soon I hope

Dani

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: embracelifehotmail,com

To: crusinginthesunshinehotmail,com

Re: (none)

Hi Char,

How are you? Thanks for dinner last night; it was lovely.

You mentioned last night that your friend was flying down from Melbourne this week and that you were hosting a little surprise party for him. I just wanted to say that if you need any help, I'm right next door:P

See you later,

Grace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: (from s.a.r.d.) **Yes, I finally managed to blackmail my co-authors into writing stuff for this chapter. I was hoping to make it longer, but that is obviously beyond their capabilities at the moment -_glares at friends_- But meh. I don't know how long the next chapter will be in coming … but I'm sure I can manage to blackmail them with _something_. But thank you all for being so patient. I am really sorry.


End file.
